


1665

by toakyt



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toakyt/pseuds/toakyt
Summary: 之前那篇後來的故事^ ^
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Kinjo Sukai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

大學畢業後，出乎所有人的預料，金城成了高中的老師。

在久違的S4聚會上，得知了這個消息的木全說：「哇你可別對學生出手啊。」

金城笑了一下，「我去的男校。」

「咦？」

他把杯裡的啤酒一乾而盡，「我們系主任說，你這個臉就不要浪費時間報名女校了，直接去男校比較快。」

大平傻傻地問，「咦為什麼？」

一旁的鶴房敲了一下他，「笨蛋，他就是拐彎在說自己帥。」

木全又好奇地問，「不過你這四年都沒有遇過他嗎？」

金城當然知道他說的他是誰，只淡淡地說：「東京是個很大的地方，可能只是生活的地方不一樣吧，又也可能就是沒緣分吧。」

「啊不過說到這個，我還因為這被分手了。」

鶴房一口酒噴了出來，大平嫌惡地抽了一張紙給他。

「什麼？你跟你女⋯不對，前女友說你以前暗戀你哥的男朋友？」

「沒有啊。」金城輕鬆地說，「她說我感覺沒有把她放在最上面的樣子，所以就分手了。」

木全一針見血道：「但你看起來不難過的樣子。」

金城想了一下，「她說的也沒錯吧。」

「因為我還是很喜歡他啊。」

聽到他的回答，大平不贊同地說：「你這樣騙人家女孩子的感情耶，不好吧？」

金城苦笑了一下，「不是的，當初是她問我要不要交往看看的，對她也蠻有好感的，所以想說交往看看的。」

「不過沒想到還是⋯」

看氣氛被自己弄得有點僵，他打趣地說：「喂大平祥生，認識這麼久，我在你心裡居然是這種男人嘛！」

「不是啦！」大平慌亂地否認，「我只是⋯唉呦就是！」

「開個玩笑而已啦，我知道的。」

*

剛入職總是會有些手忙腳亂，雖然有經過實習，但大範圍的備課、要怎麼掌握與學生的距離還是讓他力不從心了一段時間。

金城任職的學校有個特色，一個月會請一位有名的作家來學校演講，因為他才剛到職，還沒有開始帶班，而這種文學性的活動跟他一個數學老師也沒什麼太大關係，他本來是想留在辦公室備課的，但恰好聽到了旁邊的老師們正在聊天。

「這次要來的作者是那個得直木獎的？」大野老師轉頭問正在改作業的村上老師。

村上老師停下筆，想了一下說：「好像吧？那個最近還蠻常上電視的帥哥作家，聽社會科那邊的松岡說他們都要去看看本人長的多帥。」

「我記得姓氏好像還蠻特別的，好像叫⋯與什麼的？」

一直默默聽著沒有說話的金城開口道：「大野前輩，這次要來的、是與那城老師嗎？」

「喔對對！就是這個姓，很特別呢！」

「是沖繩的姓氏。」

「喔你很了解呢，他果然在年輕人間很有名嗎？」

「嘛、我算是他的⋯書迷。」

金城倒也沒有說謊，與那城每本書他都買回來仔細地閱讀過了。

「原來是這樣啊。」大野老師點點頭，「啊那你可以去找國語科的山本老師，這個活動都是他負責的，私下讓你簽個名握個手應該是可以的。」

「謝謝前輩，我會去問看看的。」

金城轉回自己的位置，拿著筆的手都有點微微地抖著。

他突然想起之前跟木全說的話，也許他們之間，並不是完全沒有緣分的吧。

*  
當初離開大阪後，與那城回到了沖繩，寫作嘛其實也並不是必須要在哪邊才可以做的事情，所以他就住在家裡，一邊在超商打工，一邊寫著小說。

所幸沖繩人都是比較樂觀的個性，與那城媽媽也沒有朝著他大罵別做什麼夢了，快去找份工作吧，他開始浮現了靈感，一點一點的把逐漸鮮明的故事都打下來。

那個故事是一對截然不同的兄弟，為了要報復曾經傷害過他們的人，而策劃的一場密室殺人事件。

他記得那天，他在打工前去了郵局把完成的稿件寄出去，而再後來的事情太過於夢幻，到現在他偶爾還是會懷疑自己是不是在夢中，一切都不是真實的。

他先接到編輯部打來的電話，說他的稿件通過了，接下來要請他到東京詳談，之後他的書出版了，一疊疊的陳列在書店，還在網路上獲得了許多好評，後來被改編成了電視劇。

他開始住在東京，又寫了第二本書，不但叫好還叫座，甚至還得到了每個作者夢寐以求的獎項。偶爾他也會上廣播節目或是電視節目，不過他果然還是最喜歡朗讀會，因為那還是與讀者最為靠近的時間。

但今天的工作讓他有些緊張，雖不是沒有演講的經驗，但這次要面對的是高中生，是國家的未來啊，他有點緊張的想，也許是會影響他們一生的。

金城的臉突然浮現在他的腦中，他懷著罪惡感想，如果他可以把那一切都當作一個無足輕重的小插曲就好了。

他走下計程車，要接待他的老師已經在校門口等著了，他快步地走了過去，一邊說：「老師你好，我是⋯」

看清了眼前的人後，與那城的聲音戛然而止。

金城朝他微微一頷首，「與那城老師。」

「歡迎來到本校，然後，好久不見。」

與那城瞬間有股想逃跑的衝動，但這是不可能的事情，更何況演講的時間也快到了，沒有時間讓他們慢慢敘舊，金城將他帶到等待室後就退了出去。

與那城才稍微放鬆了一點，拿出之前準備好的演講稿做最後的檢查。

叩叩，門被敲了兩聲，與那城隨口說了：「請進。」

咖啡的香味飄了過來，與那城抬起頭，金城把一杯咖啡放在了他的前面。

「黑咖啡不加糖不加奶，雖然不是混豆只是一般的藍山，也不是手沖是機器煮的就是了。」

與那城有些愣住，之後才反應過來他說的是自己以前習慣喝的咖啡。

「謝謝。」

金城在他面前坐了下來，拿起了他的手機。

「老師你的密碼跟以前一樣啊。」他解開了螢幕，熟練的操作起來。

「你是要⋯」

鈴鈴鈴，金城的手機響了起來，他把與那城的手機擺在他面前，是手機的撥號畫面，上面大大的寫了金城碧海四個字。

金城把自己的手機掛掉，把與那城的手機交還給他。

「老師差不多要上場了喔。」

他站起身來，往門口走去，接著在門前停下來腳步，開口說：

「有空請我吃頓飯吧，這麼久都沒見面了。」


	2. Chapter 2

與那城看著手機通訊錄，明明只要按下加入黑名單就可以了，但他一直猶豫著到底該怎麼做。

手機這個時候突然響了起來，他差點要把手機摔到地上，拿穩手機一看，打來的就是他煩惱的根源，他把手機擺在一旁不想理會，但對方鍥而不捨地連打了三次過來，在電話第四次響起時，與那城嘆了一口氣，接起了電話。

「好慢，與那城老師你在忙嗎？」

金城的聲音聽起來悶悶的，是因為電話的關係嗎還是他感冒了，與那城有點分心地想著。

他情緒有點低落地又說：「還是⋯你真的不想再跟我有接觸？」

「不，只是剛剛手機關了靜音而已。」

與那城下意識地說了謊話，他懊悔地在心中想，說實話的話他就不會再來找自己了嗎？為什麼要說謊？但聽到他的語氣，與那城沒有辦法說出那麼傷人的話語。

「這樣啊，那之前說好的，你要請我吃飯。」

他們是也該談談，與那城想，便回答：「那時間地點給你訂吧，我這兩個禮拜晚上應該都是空的。」

「好，那我之後再發mail給你。」

「嗯⋯那就這樣。」與那城猶豫了一下，才開口問：「你感冒了嗎？」

電話那頭的金城愣了一下，才回了一句：「你這種討人厭的地方，這麼多年也是沒有變啊。」

「欸？」

「老師等我mail吧，不可以不來，掰掰。」

金城說完就掛斷了電話，拿起放在一邊的藥包配著溫水吞了下去，之後躺到床上閉上了眼睛。

這種細微的小事都會注意到的溫柔，就是金城最喜歡與那城的地方，同時也是最讓他討厭的地方，因為這樣的溫柔，讓他沒有辦法對與那城產生怨恨，再見到他時，心中所想的只有終於再次見面的喜悅。

想起前幾天見面的時候，他捕捉到與那城一閃而過的慌張，他不由得有些小得意，過去在他們兩個之間那看似遙不可及的差距，現在是不是拉近了一些了呢？這次如果與那城又逃跑的話，他是不是能夠直接拉住他了呢？

*

金城約在了一家義大利餐廳，他提早了十五分鐘就到了，他坐在窗邊的位置，時不時就看一眼窗外面，看到遠處有個像與那城的人影，他便將頭轉回來，努力地擺出他一貫的撲克臉。

與那城走進店裡，一眼就看到坐在窗邊位置的金城，便朝著他走去，在他前面的位置坐下。

「老師你來了。」

「好了別這麼叫了，你現在不是在當老師嗎？我才該叫你老師吧。」

金城從善如流地改了口：「奨くん。」

聽到金城這麼叫他，與那城有些恍然，就好像回到了還在大阪的時候。

但他很快就回過神，「碧⋯金城くん，找我是有什麼事嗎？如果是五年前的事我⋯⋯」

「我只是單純想跟你吃頓飯而已。」金城打斷了他，「五年不見了不是嗎。」

服務生這時恰好端上了前菜，金城便說：「我先幫你點了，我大學的時候，因為這家店的東西太好吃了，就直接留在這邊打工了。」

他壓低了聲音說，「所以老闆才把有限量的特餐留給我，你等一下吃就知道多厲害了。」

與那城不知道金城究竟是想要做什麼，他拋出的話題也是有一搭沒搭地回著，金城閉上了嘴巴，只是看著與那城。

突然沒有了聲音，與那城下意識地抬起頭，就看到金城直直地看著他。

金城開口說：「我哥後來交了一個女朋友，結婚了，現在有一個兩歲的女兒，他過的很好。」

「我考上東京的大學，交過一個女朋友，然後被甩了，因為她說她覺得不是我心裡的第一位。」

「我曾經很討厭你，覺得你讓我做了那些事後又自己逃跑到底算什麼，但後來我長到了你那時候的年紀，我就想那如果是我的話會怎麼做呢？」金城頓了頓，「逃跑確實是第一個浮出來的念頭。」

與那城苦笑地說，「但不是最好的選擇。」

「我想說的是，其實你可以不用再對我或我哥心懷愧疚了，對我們來說這幾乎都過去了。」

「對現在的我來說，喜歡你的心情大於其他的情緒。」

「之前那些亂七八糟的事情都不管，現在我就只是你的追求者而已。」

金城話鋒一轉，「不過奨くん你現在沒有交往對象吧？」

「你所有話都問完了才想到要問這個？」

金城輕笑一聲，「如果這次又晚一步我就會乾脆地放棄的。」

與那城沈默了許久才說：「沒有。」

「是嗎？看來我這次好好地站在起跑線上了。」

與那城正想說些什麼，就被一道女聲打斷，「欸？海ちゃん？」

「ジャム子？」

ジャム子一看到與那城就興奮地說：「咦這是與那城老師嗎？老師我很喜歡你的作品！」

金城把他推到一旁，「好了你不要騙人了，你明明只看過他上節目而已。」

「節目也是作品啊。」ジャム子理直氣壯地說，「好啦不吵你們了，我再打給你，掰。」

與那城露出了禮貌的微笑對ジャム子點點頭，心中卻不停地想，他們看起來熟悉的不像只是一般朋友啊，也許金城剛剛說那些只是在耍著自己玩的而已嗎？

與那城不自覺地問，「那你是單身嗎？」

金城勾起了笑容，「我可以當作這是不安嗎？」

與那城才意識到自己問了什麼，結結巴巴地說：「抱歉這是個人隱私吧，如果你⋯」

「她就只是損友而已，雖然就是剛剛說的前女友啦。」

與那城睜大眼睛看著他，沒想到他就直接說出了這樣的事情。

「你想知道的我都會說，不會有任何隱瞞的。」


	3. Chapter 3

與那城一頓飯也沒吃出什麼味道來，腦袋一團混亂地回了家，但一回到家，就見到悠然自得地在自己家裡打遊戲的川尻。

與那城有點驚訝地看著川尻，「截稿日到了嗎？」

川尻眼睛死盯著電視螢幕說，「還沒呀。」

「那你來幹嘛？」

「之前不是談好要拍電視劇嗎？跟你確認一下要去現場探班的時間。」

與那城納悶地說，「這不是用電話說就好了嗎？」

川尻專注地盯著螢幕，飛快地操作著角色，沒多久螢幕上就出現了YOU WIN的字樣。

「攻略有效啊！」川尻說。

「什麼？」

「剛剛在出版社看到還沒出版的攻略本樣本，這關一直打不過，所以就順便來試試了。」川尻真誠地說，「你家電視大打起來真爽。」

雖然主要是來打電動的，但川尻也沒有忘記正事，他拿出了手機確認了與那城的行程。

「我這邊看起來你下禮拜三應該是沒事，那就那天去打個招呼吧？」

與那城也確認了一下自己的私人行程，那天沒有任何安排，便同意在那天前往現場。

「啊地點在哪？」

「就在J高啊，你剛去演講過的那間。」

與那城的腦中又浮出了金城的臉，他不由得苦笑了一下，真的想躲也躲不開啊。

但他還是心存僥倖地問了句，「能送點心過去就好，但人不要去嗎？」

川尻笑著對他說：「當然不行。」

*

時間很快就到了星期三，出發前與那城有些不安地想，該告訴金城自己要去他們那邊嗎？依常理來說有認識的人在，應該是要告知一下的，但他們現在這不知道該算是什麼的關係？

算了吧，與那城放下手機，發動了車子，開到了J高。

他把點心交給了場務，簡單地跟工作人員以及演員們打了招呼。他本來想說這樣今天的任務就算結束了，正想要離開時剛好就遇到了金城帶著一批學生過來。

金城看到他也愣了一下，看起來並沒有料想到他會在這裡，但很快地反應過來，並向他打了招呼，「你好，與那城老師。」

「你好，金城老師。」

導演開口道，「金城老師謝謝你，臨時讓你找這麼多學生真不好意思。」

「不會，因為可以上電視，所以大家都很想來。」

「哈哈，也是。」導演轉身對拍攝團隊說，「要開拍了，各自的位置都準備好。」

導演又轉回來對他們說，「那兩位我就先忙了。」

與那城連忙說，「耽誤你的時間我才不好意思，請繼續你的工作吧。」

他轉頭看向金城，試探性地說：「那、我也先走了。」

「不留下來看看嗎？」金城說，「很難得的機會啊，也許會成為你的靈感。」

明明與那城也不是第一次來到拍攝的現場了，卻聽了他的話留在了現場。

兩個人坐在角落看著拍攝的情況，金城開口問：「你要等我下班嗎？我知道一家很不錯的居酒屋。」

「我今天是開車來的。」

「開車啊…我還沒有駕照呢。」

與那城驚訝地說：「你沒去考嗎？」

金城看了他一眼，聲音低低地說：「因為有人突然就不見了。」

與那城才想起很久之前在沖繩的事情，那個時候他答應過金城要陪他練車。

他不知道該說些什麼，一陣沉默後他只能說出：「對不起。」這樣的話語。

聽到他的道歉，金城慌張地說：「我不是要你的道歉，我只是…」

「那不然這樣吧，星期五你來我家，我有點想念你以前做過的沖繩菜，這樣就一筆勾銷了。」

「怎麼可能這樣就能一筆勾銷。」

金城強硬的說：「我說可以就是可以。」

「我再看看吧…」


	4. Chapter 4

這時他的電話響了起來，是川尻打來讓他到出版社一趟，有事情要商討，他掛了電話轉過身卻發現金城已經離開了。

他向工作人員打了招呼後就離開了現場，開車前往出版社，事情商量完就已經六點多了，川尻便提議說要不要一起去吃個飯。

在等上菜的時候，川尻似笑非笑的看著他。

「老師，你最近是不是遇到了什麼啊。」川尻湊近了他，「是桃花吧？」

正在喝水的與那城被他這麼一說差點嗆到，川尻抽了兩張紙給他並說：「看來猜對了呢。」

與那城緩過氣後，苦笑著對他說，「什麼桃花，我看是孽緣吧。」

「喔？我有點興趣了，告訴我嘛！」

他猶豫了一下，他從來沒把之前那些事情告訴任何人，但川尻除了是他的編輯也是他的好友，更何況他現在真的非常需要一個商量的對象，於是他吸了一口氣，把以前在大阪的事情和他跟金城現在突然的再會都告訴他。

「所以你在猶豫什麼？」川尻說，「你現在還有什麼需要拒絕他的理由嗎？」

「我…」與那城本來想要反駁的，卻發現自己的確找不到任何理由。

「幹嘛要做可能會讓自己後悔的事情呢。」

吃完飯走出店外，就看到川尻那有錢的小男朋友正靠在他的保時捷旁邊等他。

川尻悄悄靠在他耳邊說，「還有啊，年下男朋友真的不錯的。」

說完川尻就走向他的小男朋友，與那城聽到他的小男友絮絮叨叨的在唸著怎麼這麼冷了還不多穿一點。

「故意的嗎？」與那城無言地說了一句，接著轉過身走到自己的車旁。

可是說不羨慕真的是假的。

回到家後他倒在沙發上，想起了金城的提案。

與那城理智上是不想去的，早在五年前他逃跑的時候，他們兩個就不該再扯上關係才對；但他又想起了剛剛和川尻的對話，心裡出現了小小的聲音在說：那些往事又怎麼樣？現在可以確定的事情只有他還是有些在意金城的。

叮咚聲打斷了他的思緒，他拿起手機一看，是金城傳來了他的地址以及門鎖的密碼。

去吧，他想，確認看看自己的心意到底是什麼樣子吧。

*

與那城提著籃子在超市裡挑選著蔬菜，心裡不禁想著，當初就不該答應什麼沖繩菜的，說的雖然簡單，但沒有當地的食材根本做不出那個味道，之前在大阪能做大概是剛好收到了媽媽寄過來的菜吧，而現在勉強能做出來的大概也只有塔可飯了吧。

他皺著眉頭想著還需要什麼材料，這時卻有人拿過了他手上的籃子，他抬頭一看，是看起來才剛下班的金城。

「你怎麼…」

「下午沒課，就先溜回來了，想說來買些飲料之類的，沒想到你會在這裡。」

與那城隨口回了一句，「你當老師還翹課啊。」

金城理所當然地回說：「因為我很期待啊。」

與那城被他回的一句話也說不出來，只能迴避著他的視線說，「我好像還少拿到東西，我去那邊看一下。」

金城跟在他身後，看到了kitkat就隨手放了一包到籃子裡。

「還有什麼沒買到嗎？是說你怎麼要買這麼多東西。」

與那城把起司放進籃子裡，回說：「要做塔可飯呀，你不是說要吃沖繩料理嗎？」

金城這才想起那時自己情急之下亂提出的要求，他沒有想到與那城竟然會記得。

他笑嘻嘻地對與那城說，「我們這樣是不是有點像新婚的夫妻啊。」

「你在想什麼啊。」與那城一把拿過放了滿滿東西的籃子，自己到櫃台結帳。

*

他們一起回到了金城的家，金城明顯是打掃過了一次了，他有點緊張地拿了地板拖鞋給與那城，自己則是把剛買回來的食材放到了廚房。

與那城跟著他走進了廚房，想把還不需要使用到的東西冰進冰箱，一打開冰箱，幾乎是全空的，就只有幾罐啤酒跟雞蛋而已。

「你廚房根本沒用過幾次吧。」

金城有點尷尬地說，「有啦，水煮蛋之類的…」

「但跟我想的差不多，還好連調味料那些也一起買了。」

金城把他拉了起來並關上了冰箱，「奨くん，我不是要讓你來做飯的。」

「我們，談談？」

金城讓與那城在沙發坐下，自己則是到冰箱拿了兩罐啤酒放到茶几上，然後在與那城的身邊坐下。

沉默了一段時間，金城開口說，「我知道你對我跟我哥都很愧疚，但我只想知道，你對我除了愧疚還有沒有其他的情緒在。」

「我不知道，這並不是化學式，可以把所有元素都一一拆開來。」

與那城又說，「我今天本來不想來的。」

金城問，「那是什麼讓你改變心意的？」

與那城這次抬起頭，直直地看著他的眼睛，「因為我好像還是在意你。」

上次這樣直視著他的眼睛是什麼時候呢？金城想，是在沖繩的那一次嗎？

與那城的眼睛像是有魔力一樣，金城不自覺地越靠越近，在雙唇即將相貼的時候他卻突然停了一下來。

他用大拇指摩娑著與那城豐滿的下唇，「可以嗎？」

與那城湊了上去，用行動把答案給了金城。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 車開的很爛的我（

與那城的勇氣並沒有持續的太久，他往後退了開來，有點尷尬地說：「我、我去做飯。」

他躲進了廚房，打開了水龍頭，呆呆地看著流出來的水。

我到底做了什麼，他有點懊惱地想著。

金城不知道是什麼時候走進廚房的，他從與那城的背後將水關掉，接著環抱住了與那城的腰，並把頭靠在了他的身上。

「奨くん。」

「嗯？」

他悶悶地說，「奨くん這次可以是我的了嗎？我一個人的。」

聽到他這麼說，與那城突然不知道自己之前到底在堅持些什麼，他什麼都不想管了。

他現在只想好好彌補這個被他傷害的人，這個他至今也還是相當在意的人。

他轉過身去，看著金城的眼睛說，「是，是你一個人的了。」

金城的吻來的又急又快，與那城被親的暈頭轉向，等到他回過神來，他已經被推倒在金城的床上。

金城用著帶有侵略性的眼神看著他，聲音低沉地說：「我不會再把你放掉了。」

與那城知道金城這是在下最後通牒，這是他最後能逃跑的機會了。

還有什麼好逃的呢，他想，於是他閉上眼睛，微微地把脖子傾向了一邊。

金城就像是隻小狗一樣舔了他的頸窩，然後在上面輕咬了一口，接著繼續往下，隔著衣服在他的胸口駐留著。

他伸出舌頭在他乳尖畫圓，另外一邊則是用手指揉捏著，與那城不自覺的發出了聲音。

金城挺起身來滿意的看著他的傑作，與那城穿著的是合身的棉質衣服，凸起的兩點一覽無遺。

與那城顧不得金城的眼神，伸手脫了衣服，變得敏感的乳尖一摩擦到就讓徐徐的熱流往下面去，也讓他的腦袋更混亂了一些。

他翻過了身，把金城壓在下面，伸手解開了金城的領帶，把他襯衫的釦子一顆一顆打開，之後把手往下移到了他的西裝褲上。

金城已經挺立起來的性器頂出了一包小帳篷，與那城一拉開拉鏈就彈了出來。

與那城自己也沒有好到哪去，他脫下了褲子，用自己的手握住了兩根性器上下撸動著。

「嗯…哈…」

聽著與那城的呻吟聲，金城也更興奮了起來，他把手指伸進了與那城的嘴裡攪和了一通，之後微微坐起身來，把被與那城舔濕的手指朝他後面探去。

後穴本來就不是做這種事情的地方，一開始想進去就受到了許多阻礙，金城又拿了放在床頭的潤滑油，倒了一大堆在手上，用體溫捂熱才往與那城的後面進去。

有了潤滑劑的幫助果然順暢很多，金城的第一根手指順利的被吃了進去。

「你是…預謀犯案？還是本來就會…帶…帶人回來…」

「我只是做好了萬全準備。」

金城慢慢地把手指加到了三根，眼看與那城適應的差不多了，便拿起放在床頭的保險套幫自己戴上。

他本來想讓與那城轉過去，用對腰部傷害比較小的後背式，卻沒想到與那城卻按住了他，自己慢慢的坐了下去，一點一點地把他的性器吞了下去。

到底的時候，兩人都發出了一聲嘆息，與那城的性器貼在他腹肌上，尖端流出的體液留下了淫靡的痕跡。

與那城動了起來，一邊抓著自己分身上下滑動著，金城看著這樣的畫面也忍不住挺腰往更深的地方撞去。

與那城被頂的腰都軟了，只能勉強的把手抓在金城的肩膀上當做支撐。

「哈…不行，那裡不行…嗯…」

本來與那城只是發出細細的，像小貓一樣的呻吟聲，但在金城頂到某個地方後，他的聲音就高昂了起來。

金城知道自己找對了地方，壞心眼的總是輕輕擦過邊邊，再用力地撞上那個地方。

與那城沒多久就到了高潮，連帶著通道也變得更緊縮，金城也射了出來。

與那城腦筋一片空白的靠著金城的身上，聽到他跟自己一樣激烈的心跳聲。

等到餘韻散去，與那城才開口說：「你知道男朋友的責任是什麼吧？」

「你要負責清好，我真的一根手指也動不了了。」

金城低頭看了他一眼，但只看的見他泛紅的耳朵。

「沒問題，我動就可以了。」

與那城突然感受到體內的東西好像有了變化，驚恐地抬起頭來看他。

「奨くん，我才23歲。」

他在與那城的耳邊用氣音說，「夜還很長。」


	6. Chapter 6

雖然確定了關係，但雙方都有各自的工作要忙碌，只有假日才見的到面，平時則是睡前會講講電話。

但如果遇到金城學校有活動要忙的時候，就連電話也講不到，像現在這樣。

與那城皺著眉頭看著金城傳給他的line，上面寫著學園祭要到了，他在幫學生做道具，讓與那城早點睡不要等他電話了。

那群學生怎麼這麼麻煩啊，他不自覺地嘟著嘴，把手機放在一邊躺在床上。

但是有點想聽他的聲音，他在心中想著，可是身為一個成熟的大人不應該做這種事情的。他閉上眼睛，把想打電話給金城的念頭壓下去。

嘟—，他的手機突然響了起來，他伸手去拿，也沒看是誰打來的就接了起來。

電話那頭低低的聲音說：「你男朋友被我綁架了。」

與那城聽到聲音就反應了過來，笑著說，「啊那怎麼辦？你要多少錢？」

「要你說晚安就好。」

與那城笑了出來，「不是你說你很忙，讓我早點去睡的嗎？」

電話那頭的金城支支吾吾地說，「不是啊你打給我，我還是會出來接你電話的啊，像現在…」

「老師不要摸魚了快點來幫忙上色啦！」與那城聽到電話那頭有人對著金城說。

金城捂住電話，對學生吼，「等一下就過去啦不要吵！」

然後又轉過頭來，小聲的對與那城說：「喔就是…」

與那城笑著對他說，「金城老師工作加油吧，學生還在等你呢。」

「嗯…那就先這樣。」

金城準備要掛斷電話，又聽到與那城小小聲地說了句，「我也很想你啦，晚安。」

他驚喜地說：「你剛剛說什麼？」

「沒聽到就算了，掰掰。」

與那城立刻把電話掛掉，縮進了被窩裡，他想，怎麼都這個年紀了，談戀愛還是像笨蛋一樣呢。

另一邊的金城實在無法控制自己嘴角的上揚，對著學生們大喊了一句：「POWER！」

「什麼媽媽？」學生們被嚇了一跳，一頭霧水地看著金城。

金城情緒高漲了起來，對著學生說，「老師我決定了，我們一定要當前三名，沒有到前三你們每天都要跑五圈操場。」

「蛤！」學生們完全不知道自己為什麼要受到這些痛苦。

聽到學生們的哀嚎，金城格外的滿意，不過這才想起自己突然打給與那城並不是只是想跟他說話，而是看到了手機上的日期計算器。

他又拿出手機，傳了line問與那城下個月的第一個週末有沒有事情。

「沒事啊。」與那城很快就回覆他了。

「那我們去沖繩吧？」

「欸？這麼突然，不過好啊。」

「嗯，那週末見面的時候再討論。」

「好。」

金城收起了手機，露出了微笑。

一旁的學生竊竊私語的說：「老師好可怕，是不是有人要遭殃了。」

*

約定好要去沖繩的日子很快就到來了，與那城看著身邊的金城，不禁想起上次來到沖繩的事情。

身邊都是同一個人，但心情卻差了很多呢。

他們這次一樣租了車，其實行程也沒有什麼改變，只不過駕駛變成了金城。

與那城坐在副駕駛座上，打開了窗戶，讓海風吹進了車內，他深吸了一口氣，果然還是最喜歡沖繩的氣候了。

金城開口問，「你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」

與那城被他問的一愣，「什麼？」

「第1665天。」金城說。

「欸？」

「我跟你生日的差了1665天，今天也是你離開大阪後的第1665天。」

與那城沒有想到他竟然會去算這種日子，驚訝地看著他。

「我有想過如果過了1665天後，我們依舊是沒有交集的平行線，那我就會乾脆地放棄。」他頓了頓，「但在那之前我就得到你了。」

「所以我想，我還是想在這天再說一次，而且要在對我們兩個都很重要的沖繩。」

「我愛你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結啦謝謝大家 🥰


End file.
